


Терапия 2.0

by tetralibria



Series: Терапия [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Другая сторона медали. Сиквел к фанфику "Терапия" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5939977). <br/>оды сеансов и работы над проблемами не оставили Джеймса и Элеанор равнодушными друг к другу, но работа под прикрытием вносит свои коррективы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Свидание

_Восьмое февраля тысяча девятьсот пятидесятого._

  
  
  
— Знаете, док, — вытирает ладони о тёплые брюки Барнс, — давайте сходим на свидание, а? После стольких лет знакомства-то… — Отпускает он фразу на ветер, ожидая ответа от заметно осунувшейся за последние месяцы Элеанор.  
— Пытаетесь меня успокоить? — Уголком рта улыбается Элеанор, снимая очки и откладывая их в сторону.  
— Не привык, что девушки так долго не соглашаются, — игриво подмигивает ей мужчина, — давайте же, Элеанор, вам нужно расслабиться, — подначивает её он, поднимаясь со стула. — К тому же, док, — наклоняется он над её столом, — я слишком долго вас жду. Дайте мне всего лишь один шанс, и вы не пожалеете.  
— Ладно, — сдаётся Элеанор, привставая со своего места и придвигаясь ближе к лицу Джеймса, — у вас есть один шанс.  
— Отлично! — Во весь рот улыбается Барнс, отстраняясь от рабочего стола и проходя к выходу, натягивая куртку. — Соизвольте в восемь часов вечера явиться в ресторан на пересечении Пятой и Двенадцатой авеню, я буду вас ждать, — и вышел, шутливо отдав честь.   
  
      Элеанор заметно расслабилась, откинувшись на спинку кресла и покручивая ручку между пальцев. Последние несколько месяцев для неё выдались крайне изматывающими — тяжёлый во всех отношениях развод, смерть матери, и отсутствие её лучшей подруги — Пэгги — в штате. Разумеется, если возвращаться в прошлое, нынешнее поведение Барнса немного сглаживает всё то, что происходило в начале, и даже каким-то образом облегчает её нынешнюю участь, но чувство безмерного одиночества всё-таки начинает давить на неё сильнее и сильнее с каждым проведённым наедине с собой часом. Эллингтон замечательно знает все эти симптомы — депрессия на фоне жуткого стресса, и знает, к чему это может привести.   
  
      Разумеется, использовать Барнса на своё благо — дело неблагодарное и безмерно глупое, но больше ей обратиться не к кому. Пэгги продолжает работу в Лос-Анджелесском отделе Щ.И.Т.а, Энджи плотнее занялась своей карьерой актрисы, а полковник Филлипс, в своё время заменивший ей отца, вновь в отъезде. Устало вытерев ладонью лицо, Элеанор начала аккуратно складывать вещи со стола в ящик, собираясь домой.   
  
  
      Закончив сборы, Элеанор краем глаза глянула на себя в зеркало и обомлела: она не выглядела так шикарно уже очень долгое время, даже учитывая мешки от бессонных ночей под глазами. Шикарное тёмно-синее платье в белый горошек, аккуратно сидящее по её фигуре, подчёркивало достоинства и прекрасно оттеняло глубокий зелёный цвет глаз, которыми её наградила природа. Быстро натянув и запахнув пальто поверх платья, Эллингтон ещё раз посмотрела на себя, подправила помаду, и вышла на улицу, закрывая за собой дверь. Поймать такси оказалось пустяковым делом, по сравнению с тем, какой шторм происходил в душе брюнетки. Она едва справляется с трясущимися руками, когда такси подъезжает к входу ресторана, а она протягивает деньги водителю, бросая взгляд на часы на панели. На пять минут раньше, чем назначено, но это лучше, чем опоздать. Элеанор не любит опаздывать.   
  
      Заглянув внутрь помещения, женщина обомлела: внутренне убранство ресторана радовало глаз тёплыми оттенками и безобразно приятным убранством, которое крайне сложно встретить в это время. В целом, ничего слишком шикарного в самом помещении не было — стандартные столики для двоих, тихая, спокойная музыка, тёпло-бежевые оттенки в занавесках и пейзажи на стенах. За самым дальним столиком у окна она заметила Джеймса, одетого в изысканный костюм, зажигающего одну-единственную на весь ресторан свечу. Завершив своё важное дело, он наконец замечает Элеанор и поднимается из-за стола, быстро подходя к ней и кивая в приветствии, помогая снять с неё пальто и не забывая при этом искренне улыбаться. Эллингтон замирает: таким искренним она не видела Барнса… наверно, никогда, и это её откровенно шокирует. Не заметив, что она не сводит с него глаз уже достаточно долго, она смущается, когда Барнс аккуратно кладёт ладонь на её талию, слегка подталкивая к входу в зал.   
  
— Замечательно выглядите, Элли, — улыбается Джеймс, присаживаясь напротив женщины.  
— Спасибо, — смущённо улыбается Элеанор, заправляя прядь мешающих волос за ухо, — вы тоже достаточно неплохо приоделись, мистер Барнс.  
— Никакого официоза, — машет ладонью тот, принимая из рук официанта бокал с красным вином, прося оставить бутылку, — надеюсь, вы не против спагетти?  
— И что стало со старым добрым «купи девушке торт»? — Смеётся Эллингтон, аккуратно держа бокал за ножку и вглядываясь в кроваво-красный цвет напитка, озорливо переводя взгляд на Джеймса.  
— Можно и торт, — закашливается от неожиданности тот, не ожидая от доктора такой игривости. По крайней мере, не сегодня. — На десерт.  
— Я только за, — улыбается Элеанор.  
— Что ж, — потирает ладони мужчина, едва перед ним ставят тарелку спагетти с развевающимся над ней паром, — не знаю, как вы, Элли, но я люблю разговаривать с набитым ртом.  
— Думаю, с этим я смогу смириться, Джеймс, — улыбается Элеанор, принимаясь за трапезу, — о, господи, — выдыхает она, — это самое лучшее спагетти, которое я когда-либо ела!  
— Знал, что не прогадаю, — подмигивает женщине Барнс, — на самом деле, — поправляется он, пытаясь быстрее проглотить пищу, — я ткнул пальцем в небо. Надеялся, что угадал.  
— И вы это сделали, — выдыхает Элеанор, — отпивая вино.  
— А теперь к делу, мисс Эллингтон, — надевает на себя маску игривого официоза сержант, — рассказывайте, что у вас случилось?  
— Всё в порядке, — быстро оправляется Эллингтон, настораживая Барнса.  
— Знаете, я вот где-то слышал, что сами доктора — худшие пациенты. Помните, на самых первых сеансах мы установили правило? Правду на правду, ведь так?  
  
      Элеанор молча кивает, не сводя глаз с мужчины.  
  
— Так вот, Элеанор, я позвал вас сюда не для того, чтобы поболтать. На самом деле, вы давно мне нравитесь, и, если быть уж совсем честным, я бы предпочёл закончить этот день с вами в одной постели.  
  
      Женщина округляет в шоке глаза — такой дерзости от Барнса она не ожидала — и закашливается.  
  
— Всё верно, — продолжает он, — именно так. В принципе, я не против закончить его и в одиночестве, но с условием, что мы встретимся вот так, помимо сеансов и вашего кабинета, ещё раз. Такое вы можете мне пообещать?  
— Да, — после недолгих раздумий с краткой улыбкой отзывается женщина, — думаю, что смогу.  
— Вот и замечательно, — доливает вина в бокалы Джеймс, — знаете, я никогда не встречал таких женщин, как вы. Нет, правда, — продолжает он, увидев вопросительно-удивлённый взгляд брюнетки, — вы вся такая… скрытная, что ли. Не могу подобрать правильное слово — все кажутся неподходящими, — очаровательно улыбается он повреждённой стороной лица. — Вас никогда не заподозришь в том, что вы тёмная лошадка, имеющая пару козырных карт в кармане. Это завораживает.  
— Никогда не стоит судить книгу по обложке, — стеснительно улыбается Элеанор, стараясь прогнать появившийся на щёках румянец, — вы это знаете как никогда.  
— В этом вы правы, — отзывается кивком головы Джеймс, — но я больше предпочёл бы узнать о том, почему в последнее время вы сама не своя, Элеанор.  
— Это не так уж и важно, — отмахивается женщина, от неудобства ситуации начиная елозить на стуле.   
— Могу я чем-то помочь? — Замечая неудобство женщины, Джеймс протягивает свою ладонь через стол и накрывает ладонь женщины, слегка сжимая, давая таким образом понять, что он поддержит её, несмотря ни на что.  
  
      Элеанор шумно сглатывает, пытаясь прогнать комок в горле, и прикладывает ладонь поверх глаз, стараясь сдержать слёзы.  
  
— Мама умерла две недели назад, — наконец выдавливает из себя Элеанор, чувствуя, как Джеймс едва слышно вдыхает, крепче сжимая её ладонь, — это было… так странно, быть одной из родственников, — выдыхает Элеанор, поднимая на Джеймса покрасневшие от невыплаканных слёз глаза, — остаться одной из всего нашего рода. Это очень тяжело.   
— С этим уже ничего не поделаешь, Элеанор, мне очень жаль, — произносит Джеймс, наливая женщине полный стакан вина, — выпейте, станет легче.  
— Ваши методы не так уж и плохи, — с горькой улыбкой на губах произносит брюнетка, — к тому же, очень мне знакомы.  
  
      Джеймс мягко улыбается женщине, всё также держа её ладонь в своей, но только теперь уже Элеанор поглаживает его ладонь своим большим пальцем, вызывая у Барнса табуны мурашек по коже, и он едва сдерживается, чтобы не затрястись от того, как ему приятно.  
  
— Итак, — усаживается он поудобнее, — что ещё вас беспокоит, Элли?  
— Очень многое…


	2. Последняя встреча

_Седьмое октября тысяча девятьсот пятидесятого._

— А теперь давайте поднимем бокалы за молодожёнов! — Радостно восклицает Говард, поднимая стакан с виски над головой, улыбаясь во все тридцать четыре.

— Серьёзно, — слегка пьяно шепчет на ухо Элеанор Баки, — у него невероятная устойчивость к алкоголю, мне бы такую, — и опрокидывает остатки вина в рот.

— Толерантность, — поправляет Джеймса Элеанор, одёргивая юбку и наблюдая за танцующими Пегги и Дэниэлом, встречаясь глазами с Джеком. — Я сейчас вернусь.

— Элли, — придерживает женщину за рукав Барнс, — будь осторожна.

— Я всегда осторожна, — после минутного молчания отвечает она, аккуратно приглаживая растормошённую после долгих танцев причёску сержанта. — Ты же меня знаешь.

— А ещё я знаю твою способность влипать в неприятности, — придерживает её за талию Барнс, наклоняясь к уху Эллингтон, — оставайся в зоне видимости.

— Так точно, — шутливо отдаёт честь доктор, прежде чем поцеловать его в щёку и быстрым шагом отойти к Томпсону, аккуратно обходя танцующие пары.

 

         Джеймс горящим взглядом наблюдает за тем, как его женщина с широкой улыбкой на лице что-то обсуждает со своим бывшим мужем, восхищённым взглядом осматривая всё вокруг. Руки Барнса начинают трястись, и, чтобы избавиться от последующих за этим проблем, он допивает свой уже шестой по счёту бокал вина за вечер, отставляя его в сторону и нащупывая рукой сигареты в кармане. Жгучая ревность душит его самолюбие, коего после войны осталось не так уж и много, и, в надежде не натворить всех мерзких вещей, на которые способен, Барнс быстро выныривает на веранду, прикуривая. Сквозь его голову носятся сотни мыслей — как прекрасно сегодня выглядит Пегги в её замечательном белом свадебном платье, как в целом весело проходит праздник, не считая моментов, когда его девушка наблюдает за своим бывшим мужем. Джеймс сжимает горящую сигарету в ладони, быстро разжимая хватку и осматривая место ожога. Яркая Луна наблюдает за его действиями, и, в который раз он находит в ней своё воплощение. Луна такая же одинокая, как и он сам. Далёкая, отстранённая, нереальная. И ровно в этот момент Джеймс ловит себя на мысли, что если он — Луна, то Элли — Солнце. То самое Солнце, которое возрождает лучшие, добрые, и более светлые времена, затмевая хоть и прекрасную, но немного мрачную красоту Луны. Самое противное в том, что они не могут сосуществовать одновременно, сразу и вместе. Кто-то один должен победить. Джеймс зажигает ещё одну сигарету, когда на веранду выходит подуставшая от танцев Картер.

 

— Угостить? — Вежливо протягивает он девушке пачку сигарет, на что та лишь мотает головой.

— Видела, что Элли разговаривает с Джеком, — аккуратно начала она.

— Ага, — бурчит Барнс, выдыхая дым в противоположную от Картер сторону, — говорил ей, что это не самая лучшая идея.

— Джеймс, — предостерегающим тоном произносит его имя брюнетка, заставляя обратить внимание на себя, — тебе нечего бояться. Абсолютно.

— Он лучше меня. И богаче. И они уже были вместе, — выдыхает он, устало хватаясь за переносицу.

— И что? Это ничего не значит, — с мягкой улыбкой на устах произносит Пегги, нежно касаясь его ладони, — я знаю её. Я вижу, как она на тебя смотрит. И, поверь мне, тебе нечего бояться.

— Я не хочу её терять, знаешь? — С пеленой слёз в глазах произносит Барнс. — Но мне придётся это сделать.

— Не смей, — резко дёргается Пегги.

— Я сам скажу, Пегги, — оправдывается он, приобнимая девушку за плечи, — я постараюсь это как-то сгладить…

— Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не обязательно это делать, Джеймс, — предостерегающе продолжает шептать Пегги.

— А ты знаешь, что тебе следует держать рот на замке, потому что она не простит тебе таких тайн, — резко обрывает её Барнс, наблюдая за тем, как Картер замирает, открывая рот, как рыба, в попытках найти подходящие слова. — Прости меня, Пегги, я просто хочу сделать всё, как можно лучше, понимаешь?

— Ладно, — устало вытирает ладонью свой лоб брюнетка, — это будет на твоей совести.

— Знаю, — уголком рта улыбается Барнс, — идём танцевать, невеста, ты теперь не скоро сможешь веселиться с кем-то, кроме своего мужа.

— Ну да, ну да, — звонко смеётся Картер, хватая мужчину за руку и входя с ним в зал, приступая к танцу. — Вижу, тебе понравился алкоголь.

— Да, — кивает головой Барнс, скользя взглядом по помещению и натыкаясь на рядом стоящего Говарда, поднявшего стакан с виски в их с Пегги направлении:

— Выбирал специалист, — смеётся мужчина, поправляя свои усы.

— А оплачивал свадьбу тоже ты, специалист? — Смеётся Барнс вслед за ним, отпуская невесту из своих цепких объятий и устремляясь к гению, принимая из его рук стакан.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — с энтузиазмом отзывается Старк, показывая в один из углов, — вон тот фламинго — мой. Кстати, — подступается он ближе, — когда мы отгуляем на твоей свадьбе, Барнс? Мне уже не терпится, если честно, — с ноги на ногу переступает Говард, засовывая правую руку в карман и опираясь на стол, залпом допивая виски.

— Сомневаюсь, что что-то получится, — заметно для Говарда стушёвывается Барнс, — я её не заслуживаю.

— Слушай, — приобнимает товарища за плечи Старк, аккуратно ведя его по направлению к что-то ярко обсуждающей с Джеком Элли, — не неси чепухи. Позови её на танец, — подпихивает он мужчину к Элеанор, которая удивляется, завидев его рядом. — Томпсон, — подзывает к себе мужчину Старк, — пойдём, пройдёмся, — и уводит блондина с поля зрения сержанта, подмигнув ему.

— Привет, — улыбается Элеанор, поправляя его галстук, — ты в порядке?

— Да, да, — отзывается Джеймс, аккуратно охватывая её ладони своими и опуская их вниз, — просто… слишком многолюдно. Всё никак не привыкну.

— Теперь у тебя большая семья, — улыбается Эллингтон, чувствуя, как руки брюнета скользят по её талии, прижимая её всё ближе. В ответ на это она быстро охватывает его плечи и начинает двигаться в такт музыке, не сводя глаз с лица Джеймса, который весь праздник кажется чем-то взволнованным.

— И у тебя, — также мягко улыбается в ответ Барнс, заботливо целуя женщину в лоб и прижимая её к себе настолько близко, насколько возможно. — Они хороши вместе, — произносит он, посматривая на вновь танцующих Пегги и Дэниэла, — Суза, конечно, не Стив, но…

— Он о ней заботится, — дополняет его фразу Элеанор, кивая в согласии.

— Угу, — ответно кивает он, — жаль, что Стива больше нет…

— Иди сюда, — тихо произносит Элеанор, прижимая его голову к своему плечу и целуя мужчину в волосы, — с этим ничего не поделаешь, родной.

— Знаю, — вздыхает Барнс, — знаешь, Говард тут хочет погулять и на нашей свадьбе… — осторожно произносит Джеймс, отмечая, как Элеанор ощутимо замирает на мгновение, после чего лишь крепче вжимается в него и продолжает медленно двигаться. Не дождавшись от неё ответа, Барнс решает оставить всё так, как есть, в надежде не сделать хуже. У него и без этого будет куча проблем к концу вечера. Когда мелодия заканчивается, Элеанор вновь целует его в щёку, тепло охватывая запястье, и удаляется по направлению к Пегги, приглашая её на танец.

 

— Не знаю, как буду с этим всем справляться, — смеётся Картер, крепко хватаясь за плечо подруги, — мама уже дала мне сотню наставлений о том, как нужно правильно вести себя с мужем. Я ничего, конечно, не поняла, но сделала вид, что мне всё понятно и я буду следовать её правилам.

— С мамами так и надо, — мягко улыбается Элеанор, поддерживая слегка покачивающуюся подругу и бросая быстрый взгляд на её мать, Аманду, которая с осуждающим взглядом поглядывает за парочкой. — Некоторые просто не в силах смириться с тем, что их дети уже немного подросли и сами в состоянии принимать правильные или не очень решения.

— В этом ты права… — выдыхает Картер. — Не могу представить, какая мать выйдет из меня…

— Ты что, уже? — С расширенными от удивления глазами осматривает подругу Элеанор, протягивая её на расстояние рук.

— Господи, нет! — Закатывает глаза с кроткой улыбкой Пегги. — Пока ещё. Но мама очень хочет внуков, да и Дэниэл не против, — поведя плечом, продолжает она.

— Не в этом дело, Пегги, — встряхивает подругу брюнетка, — а в том, хочешь ли ты детей, или нет. Поверь, Суза будет любить тебя абсолютно любой — это на его лице написано, — обе девушки бросают взгляды на компанию мужчин, что-то радостно обсуждающих. — Он тебя не оставит, будь у вас хоть десять детей, хоть ноль. В этом плане главная ты, Пег.

— Скажи это моей маме… — устало выдыхает Картер, чувствуя, как долгие часы празднества начинают сказываться на её теле.

— Без проблем, — пожимает плечами Эллингтон и разворачивается к родителям Картер, но та её останавливает.

— Я пошутила, расслабься. Ладно, думаю, мне пора сворачивать эту вечеринку. Ноги болят не на шутку.

— А я думаю, — вторит ей Эллингтон, — что я выпью ещё вина.

 

 

         В момент, когда Джеймс открыл дверь снятого в отеле номера, Элеанор быстрым шагом прошествовала мимо Барнса и мёртвым грузом свалилась на широкую кровать, не позаботившись даже о том, чтобы раздеться — сказались несколько часов непрерывных танцев и бесконтрольного приятия алкоголя, вслед за истощающими разговорами периодически занудного Джарвиса и его эпатажной жены. Закрыв за собой дверь и обдумав предстоящее ему дело, Джеймс вяло стянул с себя ботинки, проделал то же самое с Элеанор, и упал рядом с ней, уткнувшись носом в её завитые локоны.

 

— Забыл тебе сказать, — шепчет он, — ты выглядела сегодня великолепно.

— Ты уже говорил, — отвечает ему приглушённый подушкой голос, — утром.

— Да? — Картинно изумляется Джеймс. — Не помню такого, — целует он женщину в макушку, крепко прижимая её к себе. Элеанор поворачивается, устраиваясь на его плече и перебирая пальцами пуговицы на рубашке, расстёгивая одну за другой.

— Ты тоже сегодня выглядел просто великолепно, — с мягкой улыбкой отзывается Элеанор, проскальзывая ладонью под его нижнюю рубашку и поглаживая его обнажённый живот, посылая по всему его телу табун мурашек.

— Знаю, — тяжёлым голосом отзывается он, проскальзывая ладонью под тонкое однотонное тёмно-синее платье, поглаживая бедро Эллингтон и слушая, как размеренно стучит её сердце. Так они купаются в нежности бесценные несколько минут, прежде чем он приподнимает её подбородок, притягивая к себе, и крепко целует, ощущая горечь расставания. И, когда он понимает, что Элеанор з н а е т про его безумное одиночество, он выпускает всех своих почти застывших от бездействия демонов, давая им контроль. И практически умирает, когда слышит её страстный стон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано больше из долга перед читателями, чем вдохновения, ибо все эти флаффы и прочие вполне себе спокойные вещи не по мне. Ангст и депрессия — наше всё, ух! Не бейте ;)


	3. Внезапные новости

— Позвольте ваше пальто, мисс Эллингтон, — с приветливой улыбкой на лице приветствует женщину Джарвис.  
— Привет, Эдвин, конечно, — стягивает с себя пальто женщина, мягко улыбаясь дворецкому, — рада вас видеть.  
— Взаимно, мисс Эллингтон, — отзывается Джарвис, разворачиваясь, — прошу вас следовать за мной.  
  
      Элеанор медленно идёт вслед за мужчиной, стараясь не слишком удивляться роскоши дома Говарда Старка — настоящее дерево, шикарная обстановка, от которой так и веяло чрезмерным богатством гения, и всякая неразумная, но дорогая мелочь. И только одно помещение — гостиная, в которую её пропускает мистер Джарвис — украшено, как положено, в духе Рождества.  
  
—Элеанор! — Радостно восклицает мужчина, отставляя бокал с виски в сторону и поднимаясь с дивана, обнимая её.  
— Привет, Говард, — тепло улыбается женщина, обнимая Старка в ответ, — рада видеть.  
— Взаимно, красавица, взаимно! — Широко улыбается тот, дружески похлопывая её по плечу и осматривая её с ног до головы, — Выглядишь замечательно.  
— Спасибо, — слегка краснеет Элеанор, не привыкшая к такому вниманию к своей внешности со стороны Старка, который хоть и любит женское внимание, к ней самой больше относится как к сестре. Элеанор кивает Джеку, слегка обняв его, и радушно обнимает Анну Джарвис, одетую в разноцветное, но очень приятное глазу платье. Элеанор присаживается рядом с Томпсоном, опираясь на локоть дивана, и аккуратно поправляет платье, стараясь не впадать в уныние. Как ей чувствовать себя хотя бы отчасти красивой, когда рядом с ней есть такая прекрасная миссис Джарвис?   
  
      Элеанор чувствует себя совершенно невзрачной в её прямом тёмно-зелёном с широким красным поясом платье, даже несмотря на то, что каждодневно она одевается почти так же. И, несмотря на то, что когда-то Джек обратил на неё внимание, когда на ней было похожее платье. И на то, что Джеймс не часто видел её в платье вовсе. Джеймс…  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Тихо спрашивает Джек, аккуратно накрывая её ладонь своей, когда в комнату с широкими улыбками проходит Пегги и её муж, не получая радушного приёма.  
— Да, — кивает она с мягкой улыбкой на губах, отмечая появившиеся морщинки в уголках его глаз, — извини, — бросает она, быстро вытаскивая ладонь из его хватки и проходя к Пегги.  
— Суза, — кивает Эллингтон в приветствии парню, появившемуся наконец-то без трости (не без благодарности Старку и его учёной степени, разумеется), дожидаясь момента, когда тот кивнёт в ответ, и обращает внимание на свою подругу: — Давно не виделись, Пег.  
— Иди сюда, — широко улыбаясь, притягивает её к себе Картер, — с Рождеством, сестрёнка!  
— И тебя также, — улыбается Элеанор, зажмуриваясь от комфорта, предоставленного ей плечом Картер. Только сейчас, держа её в своих руках, Эллингтон осознаёт, как же тяжко ей было без лучшей подруги. Гораздо хуже, чем казалось.   
— Дай на тебя посмотреть, — отлипает от неё Картер, осматривая подругу с головы до ног, — ты давно спала? — Спрашивает она, замечая проваливающиеся глаза с темнеющими кругами.  
— Нет, всё нормально, — вежливо улыбается Элеанор, — а Энджи с вами?   
— Она не смогла вырваться сегодня, но, — игриво двигает бровями Картер, — мы увидим её сегодня по телевизору!  
— Да ты что! — Удивлённо охает Элеанор, прикладывая ладонь ко рту. — Правда?  
— Да, — отзывается вместо Пегги Суза, горделиво приподняв подбородок, — она будет играть в рождественском мюзикле.   
— Наша девочка добилась своей цели, — радостно восклицает Эллингтон, в порыве радости обнимая Дэниэла и целуя его в щёку, и проделывая то же самое с Пегги, — не могу даже поверить, что она теперь — знаменитость.  
— Мы потом ещё другую новость расскажем, — продолжает улыбаться Суза, — за столом.  
— Эй, — с улыбкой одёргивает его Пегги, переводя взгляд на Элеанор, — мне нужно переговорить с ребятами, так что, побудь без меня пару минут, а потом устроим наши разговорчики.  
— Так точно, мэм, — шутливо отдаёт честь Элеанор, чувствуя, как от фальшивой улыбки начинают болеть щёки. Нет, она, конечно, безумно рада видеть свою подругу здесь, в Нью-Йорке, и очень рада за Энджи, но что-то внутри мешает ей радоваться. Гнетущее чувство опасности и страха нависает над ней как коршун, заставляя сомневаться в каждом, и оглядываться через плечо. И это изматывает её до бесконечности.   
— Ты побледнела, — ложится на её плечо ладонь, заставляя женщину подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
— Господи, — поворачивается она к Томпсону, положив ладонь на грудь, — ты меня до полусмерти напугал!  
— Прости, — ухмыляется блондин, осматривая её с головы до ног, — просто ты бледнее, чем обычно. Ты болеешь?  
— Нет, — отмахивается Элеанор, переступая с ноги на ногу и не зная, куда себя девать.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты болела, — тихо роняет Томпсон, заставляя её замереть. — Никогда этого не хотел.   
— Джек…  
— Прости меня, Элли. Я был самым настоящим козлом.   
— Ничего, — кивает брюнетка, — я понимаю. Работа важнее.   
— Нет, Эл, — одёргивает её мужчина, водружая ладони ей на плечи и прижимая её чуть ближе к себе, — правда. У тебя умерла мама, а я… бегал по городу в то время, когда должен был быть рядом с тобой. Прости меня.  
— Я уже давно тебя простила, Джек, — мягко улыбается   
Элеанор, — всё нормально.  
— Ладно, — недоверчиво кивает тот и отпускает её, переступая с ноги на ногу, — тогда я пойду, тоже послушаю, о чём они там разговаривают.  
— Да, конечно, — растерянно кивает Элеанор, кидаясь к зеркалу и осматривая своё лицо. И правда — она гораздо бледнее, чем обычно. Наверно, виной тому постоянная бессонница, преследующая её после отъезда Барнса, который прошёл… мягко говоря, незаметно для неё самой. В то самое утро после свадьбы Пегги и Дэниэла она проснулась в пустующей кровати со сложенным листом на соседней подушке. С того момента прошло уже два месяца, но сон к ней толком так и не шёл.   
  
  
— А теперь, — аккуратно стучит вилкой по бокалу Говард, привставая, — у наших гостей есть радостная новость, приветствуем: Пегги и Дэниэл Суза!  
  
      Гости за столом смеются, тихонько похлопывая, и ждут объявления, когда Пегги и Дэниэл встанут во главе стола.  
  
— Надеюсь, все сидят, — шутит Суза, вызывая за столом тихие смешки.  
— Я беременна! — Вслед за ним восклицает Картер, не удерживая широкую улыбку. В гостиной устанавливается звенящая тишина, после которой резко начинает звучать смех, свист, и лёгкие аплодисменты. Мужчины поднимаются из-за стола, чтобы пожать ладонь Дэниэлу и обнять Пегги.  
— Невероятно! — Восклицает прослезившаяся Анна, утирая слёзы украдкой краем салфетки. — Какое же счастье, — продолжает она, не сводя взгляда с Элеанор, которая, по чистой случайности, сидит напротив неё, — мы все так давно этого ждали.  
  
      Элеанор только молча улыбается, кивая головой, и чувствует, как гнетущее чувство внутри только усиливается. Она приподнимается из-за стола, нечаянно зацепив плечом Томпсона, быстро извиняется, и летит на второй этаж, в гостевую ванную комнату, путь к которой она уяснила ещё при первом визите в поместье Старка.   
  
      Ворвавшись в комнату, она пролетает мимо зеркала, опустошая содержимое желудка в унитаз. _Двойной рождественский обед_ , — умудряется ухмыльнуться самой себе она, когда проходит очередной позыв тошноты.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — Заботливо присаживается рядом с ней Пегги, оглядывая подругу с головы до ног.  
— Нет, — всхлипывает Эллингтон, — я совсем не в порядке.   
  
      Элеанор поднимается с пола, ополаскивая рот и умывая лицо, не отводя взгляда от своего отражения. Побледневшая, истощённая, как морально, так и физически, она стала лишь тенью самой себя настоящей.   
  
— Это рак? — Взволнованно спрашивает из-за её плеча ощутимо побледневшая Пегги.  
— Нет, — машет головой женщина, смотря на отражение подруги в зеркале, — это хуже.   
— Хуже? — Ещё сильнее бледнеет Картер, сжимаясь в размерах. — Ты умираешь?  
— Я тоже беременна, Пег.  
  
      Пегги делает шаг назад, открывая от шока рот.   
  
— Прости, что так сообщаю, — вытирает рот ладонью Элли, — не хотела отнимать у тебя минуту славы.   
  
      Картер молчит, осматривая подругу, медленно приходя в себя.  
  
— Это…  
— От Джеймса, да, — кивает Элеанор, прежде чем опереться о столешницу и устало положить лоб на ладонь, выдыхая.  
— Что ты будешь делать?  
— Не имею не малейшего понятия, — бубнит Эллингтон, не желая поднимать голову и смотреть на свою подругу, которая подошла к ней и слегка её приобняла.  
— Это же так хорошо, — шепчет Пегги, поглаживая Элли по спине, — мы вместе станем мамами, будем помогать друг другу…  
— Я не знаю, хочу ли оставить этого ребёнка, Пег. Какой смысл? Джеймс ушёл, а я осталась одна. Я не смогу справиться со всем этим, Пег, не смогу.  
— Иди сюда, — отрывает подругу от столешницы Картер, прижимая её к себе, — ты со всем справишься, поверь мне. Джеймс ещё вернётся.   
— А если он погиб? — Всхлипывает Элеанор в плечо девушки.  
— Он не погиб, я точно это знаю. Щ.И.Т следит за всеми его передвижениями, — гладит её по голове Картер, — отзовём его с задания…  
— Нет, — резко отступает из её объятий Элеанор, испуганно распахивая глаза: — Нет!  
— Элли, Элли, тихо, — бросается вперёд Пегги, крепко обхватывая паникующую женщину, — успокойся, успокойся, всё хорошо, ты в порядке.  
— Я не могу, — возбуждённо дышит Элеанор, крепко цепляясь за подругу, — он не должен знать.  
— Почему, Элли? — Со слезами в глазах шепчет в её волосы Картер.  
— Я не хочу заставлять его возвращаться ко мне, Пег, — выдыхает женщина, пытаясь привести себя в порядок, — я не могу этого сделать. Это подло — просить его бросить необходимую ему работу ради меня.  
— Он любит тебя, родная, и он будет любить вашего ребёнка.  
  
      Элеанор тихо всхлипывает.  
  
— Если бы любил, не оставил бы меня здесь одну.  
— Я всё понимаю, Элли, правда. Я чувствовала себя так же, когда Стив принял решение.   
— Да, я знаю. Бросить любимого человека ради спасения сотен тысяч неизвестных.   
— Не переворачивай мои слова с ног на голову, Элеанор, — резко одёргивает подругу Картер, — Джеймс тебя любит.   
— Он написал мне об этом… — Шепчет в ухо Картер Эллингтон. — О том, что любит. И о том, что не может не делать того, что делал Стив. Не может бросить людей на произвол судьбы. Не может позволить приспешникам Гидры ходить по земле.  
— Он ведь даже не спросил тебя, да?  
— А кто я такая, чтобы он меня спрашивал? Разве я могу вставать между делом его лучшего друга и заставлять его делать выбор? Нет.  
— Но ты ведь мать его ребёнка, Эл.   
— Я буду дерьмовой матерью, и ты это знаешь.  
— Ни черта подобного, — целует Пегги её в затылок, — всё будет хорошо. Джек о тебе позаботится.  
— Что? — В непонимании смотрит на неё доктор, вытирая вновь накатившиеся слёзы.  
— В последнее время… он сам не свой, ты, наверно, это заметила. Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что он изменился. И если ты его попросишь… хотя бы немного помочь, я уверена, что он кинется в омут с головой. Я не прошу тебя заменять им Барнса, но позволь ему помочь тебе.   
— Я не знаю, Пег…  
— Давай, солнышко, поднимайся, — подхватывает ослабевшую подругу под руки Картер, — я попрошу Джека отвезти тебя домой.


	4. Июль 51-го

— Давай, девочка моя, тужься! — Пытается докричаться до начинающей уже терять сознание от боли Элеанор. — Ещё раз, солнышко, давай!  
  
      Она не хочет этого. Она больше не может. У неё нет никакого желания продолжать всё это, хочется лишь того, чтобы всё прекратилась. Вся эта боль, как эмоциональная, так и физическая, чтобы исчезла восвояси, где ей самое место. Но единственный способ всё это остановить — сделать ещё один глубокий вдох, сжать зубы до такой степени, что в ушах становится слышно, как они скрипят друг о друга, и сделать последнюю попытку выпихнуть из себя это маленькое чудовище.   
  
      Элеанор судорожно выдыхает, хватая ручки кровати так крепко, что белеют костяшки, собирает всю волю и слёзы в кулак, и кричит так надрывисто, что волны звука расходятся по всему телу, придавая ей новых сил для очередной схватки, когда всё внезапно заканчивается. Элеанор отбрасывает голову назад, стараясь втянуть в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха, задыхаясь им, и вытирает пот со лба трясущимися руками. Зачем ей всё это нужно?   
  
      Медсёстры бегают по палате, занимаясь новорождённым, и, сквозь пелену усталости, женщина слышит, что у неё маленькая и очень красивая девочка. Слабо кивнув, Элеанор позволяет себе немножко отдохнуть.  
  
  
— Привет, — с широкой улыбкой протягивает Пегги, заглядывая в дверь палаты, — можно?  
— Да, конечно, — с усталой улыбкой отзывается Эллингтон, осматривая свою заметно округлившуюся подругу, — рада тебя видеть.  
— А я-то тебя как, — тепло улыбается Пегги, присаживаясь на край кровати и пытаясь заглянуть в маленький комочек в руках подруги, — как она?  
— Спит, — шёпотом отзывается Элеанор, проводя кончиком пальца по носу малютки, — наелась до отвала. Теперь я могу хоть немного отдохнуть.  
— Да, насчёт отдохнуть… — начинает Пегги, когда дверь в комнату распахивается, и в помещение заходит Говард Старк собственной персоной, держа в руках огромную цветастую коробку с красным бантом наверху.  
— Привет, — ярко улыбается он Элеанор, отставляя коробку на столик рядом с входом, и подходит к подругам, зависая рядом с кроватью и не зная, что сказать.  
  
      Хочет он этого, или нет, но Элеанор даже своим усталым глазом уже досконально его проверила: взъерошенные волосы, впадины под глазами, нервное перекатывание с пятки на носок ноги…  
  
— Ты когда спал в последний раз, Говард?  
— А сама-то? — Шутливо переводит тему, отмахнувшись, Старк. — Вон что учудила, — с улыбкой он показывает на новорождённую. — Можно подержать?  
— Говард Старк и дети? Я что-то пропустила? — Издаёт тихий смешок Картер, аккуратно поглаживая свой живот и переглядываясь с подругой.  
  
      Наконец, пожав плечами, Элеанор садится чуть выше на кровати и жестом ладони просит Говарда сесть, протягивая ему кулёк.  
  
— Голова должна быть на локте, придерживай её, это не так уж и сложно, — учит его Эллингтон, помогая правильно устроить свою дочь, — видишь, — кивает головой она, когда Старк с небывалой для него самого ловкостью начинает правильно держать ребёнка в своих руках, покачивая её из стороны в сторону. Элеанор и Пегги смотрят на эту картину тёплыми взглядами, стараясь не замечать вслух прослезившегося гения, начавшего тихонько напевать колыбельную.  
— Она у тебя просто прекрасная, — выдыхает Картер, приобнимая подругу, — ты молодец, я так горжусь тобой.  
— И я тобой, — счастливо выдыхает Эллингтон, обнимая Картер настолько крепко, насколько это возможно с её огромным животом, стараясь насладиться этой близостью за долгие месяцы разлуки.  
— Было больно? — С лёгким волнением в голосе спрашивает её Картер, на что Элеанор кивает, и, заметив, как осунулась её подруга, прижимает её к себе ещё раз, заставляя её смотреть на то, как малышка просыпается от своего короткого сна и смотрит своими огромными пока ещё голубыми глазами, забавно зевая.   
  
      Говард тихо смеётся, позволяя маленькой обхватить свой палец, и поднимает на девушек покрасневший от сдерживаемых слёз взгляд:  
— Она действительно у тебя прекрасная, — посмеивается мужчина, — как назовёшь?  
— Маргарет, в честь нашей общей знакомой, — кивает она головой в сторону Картер, которая взволнованно прослезилась от такой новости и притянула её к себе.  
— Спасибо, большое тебе спасибо, — шепчет её в ухо брюнетка, — огромное спасибо.  
— Не за что, Пег, — улыбается Элли, вылавливая краем глаза смутное движение в дверном проёме.  
— Поздравляем! — Тихим шёпотом вскрикнули Эдвин с Анной, проходя в комнату с аккуратным букетом полевых цветов, которые ей вручила Анна, быстро поцеловав в щёку и отправившись играть с маленькой Мэгги.  
— Мы долго не могли решиться… — нервно начинает Джарвис, вытаскивая из-за спины аккуратную небольшую коробочку, протягивая её Элли, — здесь детский тёплый костюмчик, чтобы она не простудилась… — его взгляд медленно движется к жене, взявшей ребёнка на руки, и мужчина резко моргает, стряхивая с себя пелену воспоминаний, — и, в общем…  
— Я всё поняла, Эдвин, — тепло улыбается Элеанор, нежно касаясь руки мужчины и принимая подарок, — спасибо.  
  
      Элеанор остаётся только удивляться тому, с какой скоростью Эдвин подлетает к своей жене, сдерживая свои слёзы умиления, пока он наблюдает за тем, как даже сам Говард Старк не может быть обычным высокомерным собой в такой важный момент. Всю эту внезапную идиллию нарушает тихий вздох Пегги, резко схватившейся за свой живот и скорчившей лицо в гримасе боли.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, сейчас всё пройдёт, такое уже было, — поглаживает она подругу по руке, — несколько минут, и мой малыш успокоится.  
— Уже подобрала имя? — Тихо спрашивает у подруги Элеанор, стараясь не мешать троице играть с ребёнком.  
— Да, — кивает Пегги, слегка отклоняясь назад, чтобы опереться спиной о спинку кровати, — если мальчик, то Стивен, а если девочка, то Даниэлла.  
— Красивые имена, — улыбается Элеанор, кивая, — мне нравятся.  
— Мне тоже нравятся, — лучезарно улыбается с порога Суза, проходя в палату вместе с Джеком, — я ведь их сам выбирал.  
— Я не поняла, — смущённо смеётся Элеанор, — сегодня что, забыли закрыть двери в вашей психушке, что вы все решили навестить меня?  
— Нет, — отмахивается со смешком Томпсон, снимая шляпу и нежно целуя Элеанор в щёку, — нам приказали вернуть тебя обратно.  
— Тогда я вернусь ещё не скоро, — смеётся Элеанор, наблюдая краем глаза за своей удивлённой таким количеством народа дочерью, которая ведёт себя на удивление спокойно даже для младенца.  
— Представляешь, — с широкой улыбкой одёргивает мужа Картер, — она назвала девочку в честь меня!  
— Хороший выбор, — одобрительно кивает Эллингтон Суза, подмигивая.  
— Знаешь, если у нас будет девочка… Ой, — вновь выдыхает Пегги, внезапно оседая на стуле, — ох-ох-ох…  
— Всё нормально? — Суетится перед ней Суза, хватая шляпу Джека, чтобы обмахнуть её лицо.  
— Да, да, — пытается улыбнуться Пегги, когда её нагоняет очередная волна схваток.  
— Ну вот, началось… — закатывает глаза Эллингтон.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение пришло отсюда:  
> IAMX — My Secret Friend  
> Stateless — Bloodstream  
> Journey — Don't Stop Believin'  
> Caribou — Jamelia  
> Imagine Dragons — Battle Cry  
> The Undeserving — Look Inside


End file.
